Inevitable
by Rothery
Summary: After nine years of searching the stars for her, he'd finally found her...Buzz/Jessie One-shot


**_A/N: AU, I've had another go at using human Buzz and Jessie...it's a little angsty, but I hope you like it anyways..._**

**_enjoy_**

* * *

It was inevitable that after nine years he'd finally caught up with her, after nine years of searching the stars trying to find her, his determination never once faltering.

His obsession with her final capture spiralling him near to madness, costing him his position with star command; his authority, respect and his dignity.

She'd been the only one to escape undetected from under his nose, after having flown her way under his command, gaining his trust and his _lo_-only to betray him and his team by handing them over to Zurg's forces.

The anger he felt towards her blinding him from the truth, forcing him to believe any explanation that came from her to be a _lie_, promising to find her and cause as much pain upon her as she had upon him.

He'd watched her run from him countless times, but this time was different, this time she had nowhere to run, no way to slip past him, no way to leave him standing there like a fool.

This time she was_ trapped_.

Her back facing a dead end, a brick wall that not even she could climb, her eyes darting between him and the gun he had aimed towards her chest, the barrel of the laser gun screeching as it reached full charge.

He watched coldly as a single tear ran down past her cheek, her green eyes apologetic and sincere, no matter how hard he looked he could not see hate hidden anywhere within them, this unnerved him.

After all these years of him hunting her like an animal, she did not come hate him.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her lip trembled, "I'm sorry." She said her eyes once again locking on with his.

It angered him, that after all these years and after everything he'd gone through because of her that it was only _now_ that she could apologise.

He held the gun tighter, his index finger coming to rest neatly against the trigger, he snarled at her, "Tell me why you did it Jessie? After everything we've been through, I think I deserve to know that much."

She gulped, his hand wavering against the trigger, the barrel of the gun shook with his anger.

Jessie turned away from him, not wanting to see the pain in his eyes; it hurt her too much to see him so defeat, so _weak_. She remembered a time when he had been the strongest person that she had ever known, but here he was with nothing, nothing but a vengeance against her.

She owed him more than what he was asking for, she owed him his life.

Static filled the air around them followed smoothly by a broken voice, one that he didn't recognise, he saw Jessie's face fall slightly, the tears flowed freely now, _"Jessie...?Jess...? You there? What's your position? Over."_

In front of him stood the girl she'd always been, and there he was the man that these past nine years had made him. She was just as smart and just as strong despite her tears; she was still just as beautiful, where he was just bitter, a shell of a man who'd believed all life was worth fighting for.

She looked at him, and bit her lip before she spoke, "He had my _brother," _she said, "He told me that if I didn't bring you to him then Woody would die, and Woody means more to me than anything, he's the only real family I got. I didn't...I mean I...I tried to think of other ways, but I just couldn't, and I didn't mean to...to hurt you. There ain't a day that goes by that I don't regret what I done, I wanted to go back to save y'all, you meant so much to me, but Woody, he didn't wanna lose me again, he wouldn't let me go back and.._and_..." She fell to her knees and cried.

She'd done it to save her brother, the one she'd spoken so highly of when they'd worked together, it was in that moment that for the first time in a long time he could see everything clearly again, he realised that she'd tortured herself enough over the past few years that she didn't need him to add to the pain.

He just didn't understand why she hadn't just asked him for help and almost as if he'd asked, she answered, "I wanted to keep you _safe_, I didn't want you to risk your life for me, just knowing that you'd be alive was enough, even if you'd turn out hating me, I'd already lost so many loved ones, I didn't wanna add you to the list."

His gun fell from his grip and it the floor with a steady thump and for the first time in nine years Buzz Lightyear blinked away tears. The hate he'd forced himself to feel for this woman suddenly dispersing, drifting away upon a cool breeze, this woman was too easy to forgive.

He knelt down next to Jessie and placed a hand on her shoulder. The redheaded woman looked up at him through wet eyelashes, her brows furrowed, he was letting her go, "I don't understand?" she said out of confusion, she opened her mouth to say something else, but he cut her off by placing a finger to her lips. She watched him curiously as he lent towards her, shocking her slightly as he placed his lips against hers lightly.

She'd _missed_ him.

Buzz pulled her closer, his kisses becoming more heated and rough, desperately sliding his lips against hers before pulling away Jessie fell forwards at the sudden loss of contact and watched as he stood up and held a hand out towards her, she took it.

"Come with me?" she asked him gentle, her voice almost a whisper.

He looked at her warmly, "Where?"

Jessie shrugged and smiled kindly up at him, "Anywhere..." she said as she entwined her fingers into his, watching his face with amusement.

He ran his thumb against her hand and nodded, giving her what felt like his very first smile. She squeezed his hand and began to walk away from the past and slowly towards a future.

It was only right that he would follow her because after nine years of hating her, he was still desperately in love with her.

They were inevitable.

_FIN_

* * *

**_A/N: Here's to hoping it made sense ^_^ lol. Hope you liked it and thanks for reading..._**


End file.
